Fear
by DomesticatedTurkey
Summary: In an act of rage, Voldemort kills Hermione in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione is sent back to 1944 on her own mission-to change the future and bring back her loved ones. However, Tom Riddle and Dumbledore have other plans, plans that could change Hermione's life forever; for the good of the future? Who knows? Hermione/Tom
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, like, ever. I would really appreciate some advice, and I would also like to see if anyone's out there. I do not have a beta, so I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes that I may make, and I** ** _might not_** **finish, but I can't be sure.** **Disclaimer: So, y'all know that I don't own any familiar content, because if I did, I would be a rich bachelorette sitting on heated toilet seats and drinking fruit punch with Donald Trump and Michael Phelps. All familiar content is owned by the delightful J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **Without any further wait, please read and enjoy!**

A light breeze whistled through the ruins of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Death Eaters and forces of the Darkness paraded through what used to be the Great Hall. Coughs and sobs were heard throughout the students, whose eyes were once bright with youth, but were now dull after witnessing war.

Sobs and wails echoed through the remains of Hogwarts as Hagrid carried Harry's limp body through the Dark Lords ranks, tears the size of golf balls streaming down his face and landing on the ground at his feet. Not Harry. Harry was the last wall. The last hope of the light.

So that was it then. The war was lost.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters cheerfully paraded down the path of loss, sorrow, and despair that they had created, past the students and teachers standing in defiance in front of their beloved school. Past the hopes and dreams of the young that laid crushed and broken under their feet.

Hermione gripped her wand with a renewed force, her scarred and calloused thumb rubbing circles on the smooth surface. She tightened the strap of her bigger-on-the-inside bag that ran from her shoulder to her opposite hip and took a defiant step forward, all of her caution thrown to the wind. Harry was dead. Ron was dead. Dumbledore was dead.

Ginny was dead. Neville was dead. Luna was dead. Lavender was dead. Sirius was dead. Lupin was dead. They were all dead. Her parents didn't even _remember her_ , for Merlin's sake.

This had to stop. Hermione took another step forward. Professor Quirrell in first year. Riddle's diary and the basilisk in second year. Sirius Black, the dementors, and the werewolf in third year. The Triwizard Tournament, the cemetery, and Cedric's death in fourth year. The dementors and Umbridge in fifth year. The half-blood prince and Dumbledore's death in sixth year. And now this.

And what, in Merlin's name, had she done to deserve this? She had always been a good student, always taken care of her family and friends. She was always there, in the background, always doing more than she knew she could handle, always overachieving and over preparing. She was always there. She took another step forward. She had separated herself from the remaining Hogwarts student body.

She took another step forward and felt a hand grasp her wrist, urging her to go back. She wrenched her hand away and continued walking. Tears were streaming down her face now, but she didn't retreat.

Hermione finally came to a stop a mere twenty feet away from the most powerful wizard of all time. She gripped her wand tighter and raised her voice over the murmuring crowds.

"This is _not_ power," she said, her voice projecting over the dismal faces of her friends and the jeering faces of her enemies. "This is _not_ control. This is fear. And fear is _not_ a reliable source. Fear, makes the frightened _stronger._ Fear makes the frightened _faster._ Fear makes the frightened _smarter._ Fear makes the frightened able to take on _any enemy_ , and you," she jabbed her finger at the dark lord, "are _no_ exception."

The Death Eaters laughed and jeered at her. She turned once again to the Dark Lord. "Fear will _not_ give you power," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "Fear will give the weak, the strong, the _good_ , the power to be brave, wise, clever, and kind. These traits are _not_ defined by the house you were placed in or the friends you made. They are not defined by who wins something as simple as the House Cup or as complex as a war." Hermione's voice grew louder with each syllable she spoke. "The war is won by those who _deserve_ it.

"And if there is _one_ thing that Harry, and all of the other lost loved ones would want to be taken from their death, it would be faith. They would _not_ want to die in vain. They would want you to take their death and be fearful for your own safety. Be strong. Be fast. Be smart, and most importantly, be _faithful,_ because that's what they would have wanted." Hermione turned in a circle, desperate to see change on someones face, _anyone_ 's face. And she saw it. Hope spread through the faces of her fellow classmates, through the faces of her past teachers and friends.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione heard the shout and turned to Lord Voldemort. The flash of green light hit her in the chest, and she crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes Chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any familiar content, all of Harry Potter is owned by the incredibly talented and beautiful JK Rowling and the amazing Warner Bros! I do not intend to make any money from this fanfic. I don't think anybody would even buy it, so in that area, we're safe. If you try to sue me, the only thing you will get is about thirty pairs of mix matched earrings, because that is all I have. ;)

-o0O0o-

"Ah, Mrs. Granger. I expected to see you sooner than later." Hermione spun in circles upon hearing the voice, eager to find the speaker. The voice was strangely familiar, and she could taste the name on the tip of her tongue-

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled and ran over to where the old man was sitting on a white bench. She came to a stop in front of him and looked around. Everything was white; pristine, almost. Hermione could just make out the stone pillars and train tracks of Kings Cross Station. The only difference was the complete lack of people (aside from Dumbledore and herself, of course) and color.

"Professor, where are we?" Hermione asked, finally turning her attention back to the headmaster and sitting down next to him. _The headmaster… who died last year!_ she thought frantically. "Sir, am I dead?"

"At the moment, it seems so," Dumbledore said. "Mrs. Granger, what does this look like to you?"

 _Aren't we getting a little bit off topic?_ "Kings Cross Station, just cleaner."

"Interesting," Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully. "Mr. Potter said the same thing just a few minutes ago."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Harry was here? Where did he go?"

"He took a train, of course!" Dumbledore said.

"A train where?"

"Back."

"Back?"

"Back. Harry, whether he likes it or not, still has a destiny to fulfill."

"He's gone back?" Hermione whispered. "Where can I get on a train?"

"There should be one coming for you," Dumbledore said, looking at an invisible watch on his left wrist, "right about now."

Hermione turned and saw a bright light hover above the rails she took a few steps forward, eager to see her best friend again, when Dumbledore grabbed her wrist.

"This train will not take you back to the present," he said solemnly, "but this is the train you need if you want to see your friends and family again." Dumbledore paused thoughtfully, then pulled out a scroll and wrote a small note. He folded it up, conjured an envelope, and tucked the scroll inside neatly. Then, after sealing the envelope, Dumbledore addressed the letter to himself. Handing the letter to Hermione, he said, "It would be best if I received this when you arrive at your destination. It will explain everything to you, and to me."

"Professor, why would you need to explain something to yourself?" Hermione asked, confused.

Dumbledore waved her off with his hand. She noticed that his left hand was free of the burn mark that had plagued him in her sixth year. "You will learn in time, Mrs. Granger. I have complete faith in you, but you must know that the fate of the wizarding world, with all of the people that you love, is in your hands." Dumbledore said grimly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Will you allow me to see your bag?"

Hermione, with complete trust in the man before her, handed over her satchel. Dumbledore opened the bag and reached his arm in. Under his breath, he murmured several conjuring spells and then gave the bag back to her. "That is a very advanced spell you have on that bag," he said, impressed. "That could come in handy in the next few weeks."

Hermione, not wanting to betray her fear, nodded sharply and took the envelope from Dumbledore, determined not to let him see her hand quiver with fear. _Good,_ she thought. _This will help me in the long run._

Tucking the envelope into her bigger-on-the-inside bag, Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

-o0O0o-

Hermione stepped out of the light, which turned out to be the entrance to the real Kings Cross Station. Right away, she walked up to an officer.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's the date?" Hermione asked the man. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his dark hair and it looked like he had bits of dried milk in the corners of his mouth. The nametag on his shirt read 'Sam.'

"September first, 1944," he said cheerfully, not at all suspicious of her strange sense of fashion.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied politely before going off to a quiet corner to see what Dumbledore had put in her bag. _1944?_ Hermione thought, _Why would Dumbledore send me here? Well, first, what happened that was so important that it would affect the present so drastically?_ She snapped her fingers. _Tom Riddle was probably going to school at around this time. I am supposed to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort. I don't want to kill him though; I'll save that as a last resort, in case anything goes wrong._ Hermione nodded to herself, content with her plan, and began rooting through the additions Dumbledore had made to her bigger-on-the-inside bag.

She found a trunk, the seventh year NEWT level books, and some quills and parchment.

 _I am going to school with Lord Voldemort. If only Harry and Ron could see me now._

She put the books and parchment in the trunk, which she saw was full of clothes and other necessities, and found platform nine. Hermione jogged through the barrier and into Platform 9¾.

Platform 9¾ had not changed. The same red brick pattern was on the walls, and the tile floor was the same tan color; everything was the same since the last time she had boarded the train to Hogwarts, except now, the Hogwarts express paint job was slightly newer and looked a little more shiny than usual.

Hermione eagerly boarded the train, lugging her trunk behind her. It proved difficult, but she finally managed to get it up the steps and onto the train, now she just had to find a compartment. A wave of sorrow washed over her; this would be the first year she would be riding in a compartment without Harry or Ron.

She snapped herself out of the dazed expression she had plastered all over her face and began to struggle down the alley in search of a compartment. She hardly noticed when she bumped into a boy about her age.

"Sorry, I just wanted to use the restroom-" he began, but cut himself off. "Do you need any help with your trunk? You can sit with me if you want, I'm all by myself. My best friend's Head Girl, so she's at some meeting with Headmaster Dippet."

"Um, yeah, that would be great," Hermione said, happy both to meet a new friend and to not have to be seen losing a fight with her own trunk.

"My name's Tyler," he said, swinging Hermione's trunk effortlessly over his shoulder. "Tyler Longbottom."

The familiar surname took Hermione by surprise as she walked behind Tyler's tall and lanky figure. She could see some facial resemblance, but other than the long face (literally, not figuratively) she found it hard to believe that the awkward Neville was related to Tyler, whose movements were almost graceful.

 _He must be a quidditch player_ , Hermione thought, watching how easy it was for him to lift her trunk.

"I'm Hermione Granger, transfer student," she said, pleased with the unspecific background she had come up with on the spot.

"That would explain why I haven't seen you around. I know almost everybody," Tyler boasted. "Right in here, Hermione."

The compartments were so achingly familiar, it felt like Hermione had taken a bludger to the stomach. _There, Ron. I made a quidditch reference. Happy?_

Tyler easily put her trunk above the seats and sat down on one side. Hermione plopped herself down on the other, already exhausted from the day. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was only 11:00. Her heart leapt out of her chest as the Hogwarts express started to move.

Conversation was easy with Tyler, it turns out the girl he was talking about, the girl who was his best friend and Head Girl, was none other than Minerva McGonagall.

Tyler, as a matter of fact, _was_ on the Gryffindor quidditch team; he was a chaser. Yet another difference between Neville and his ancestor. Hermione remembered with a smile how in first year, Neville had gotten his hands on a broom and Madam Hooch had to escort him to the infirmary.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Tyler asked, curious.

"Nothing," Hermione said distantly, and shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. She could not afford to think about her friends and family now. She had no reason to be nervous. She was just going home- where she would have to spend the majority of the year with the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

 _He's not dark yet,_ Hermione chided herself. _At least, I hope not. How could I keep him from turning if he's already turned?_

"Annnnnd here she is!" Tyler said dramatically as a girl lugged her trunk through the compartment door. Tyler immediately helped her out and Hermione could only assume, based on the dark hair in a tight bun, the hooked nose, and regal demeanor that she was Minerva McGonagall.

As Hermione expected, she was a strict rule-enforcer. The one thing that surprised her, though, was that she was also a clever rule-bender. Never breaking the rules, just bending them in a way that made it seem like they were being broken, but actually ending up as just bent.

McGonagall had acquired her rebellious streak through Tyler, who saw her as his greatest (and only) prodigy.

No wonder she had always caught Fred and George. She had been one of them.

 _Fred and George_ , Hermione thought solemnly. Then, snapping herself out of her trance-like state, she asked Tyler a question.

"Who is the Headmaster here?" she asked, eager to find out where Dumbledore was so she could give him the envelope and restore the future. Or Present. Hermione had not really worked that part out yet.

"Who, Dippet?" Tyler answered. "Oh, yeah, he's a nutjob. A couple years ago he tried to replace the third years with grindylows. A really psycho."

 _So that means Dumbledore must still teach transfiguration. It also means that he will be leading the first years in to be sorted. I think I can get to him in line,_ Hermione thought. _But should I tell him the truth? 'Uh, yes, I was hoping to assassinate one of your best students who is still completely innocent but will turn evil and try to kill my friends and I in the future. Oh, and I died. Is that okay for you?'_

"Thanks," Hermione told Tyler gratefully. Minerva, after closing the door, plopped down next to Tyler.

"So, what house do you want to be sorted in?" Minerva asked Hermione, leaning forward in her seat.

"Gryffindor is the house of the brave and loyal, right? I was hoping for that." The two Gryffindors opposite of her cheered.

"Just be warned," Minerva said, still laughing, "Gryffindor is also the house of bad singing and food fights!"

Hermione was relieved that Gryffindor had not changed.

 **-o0O0o-**

 **Soooooo? How was that? Let me know in the reviews pleeeease?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Wow. Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to **Blondie95** and **i lovedifferentmixesup**. You guys are great! Also, thank you to **The-Curtain-Will-Fall** for being the first review. You guys are incredible, and you're the reason I'm still writing this fic. And I saw 136 views. 136! This is just so incredible, I can't even. Hey, just curious, what is your favorite Harry Potter book or movie?

 **Disclaimer:** I am JK Rowling and I own the Harry Potter series. Michael Phelps cannot swim. Money grows on trees. David Tennant does not have incredible hair. Doctor Who is a sucky TV show. I can see John Cena.

Do you get it? I don't own any of the familiar content.

-o0O0o-

With a nervous intake of breath, Hermione looked out the window as the Hogwarts express came to a halt. She forced the excited and eager first year inside of her down and reminded herself of her mission. She remembered Mad-Eye. _Constant Vigilance,_ she thought to herself, pressing her lips together.

Tyler, she didn't know how, had managed to carry all of their trunks and was making his way to the exit. Minerva looked at her and shrugged, following him.

"It's a little weird for me, too," Minerva called over her shoulder. "He really buffed up over the summer. Working at his family's farm, I guess. He also grew a few inches," she gulped.

Hermione nodded and followed, the envelope to and from Dumbledore clutched tightly in her hand, her movements jerky from nerves. She was so anxious that she hardly noticed bumping into the tall figure who had appeared in front of her.

The boy took a step back from her, started to get out of the way and continue on his trip to the back of the train against the tide of students, but stopped himself last minute.

"Have we met?" he asked. There was a light smile on his face and his crystal blue eyes twinkled with merriness.

"Oh, no, I'm a transfer student," she said brightly, sending the boy a smile in return. She stuck out her hand. "My name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

He smiled and shook her hand with a firm grip. "Tom Riddle; pleased to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione almost fainted on the spot. There was no way that this charming, charismatic boy in front of her was the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

"Well," she said faintly, "I guess I'll see you around, then."

"I hope so," he said, squeezing past her.

Hermione jogged to catch up with Minerva and Tyler, feeling like she had belly flopped into the lake from the astronomy tower. If you asked her, she could tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling.

 _Well, it appears he hasn't turned yet. I might be able to complete this message and get home before supper._

-o0O0o-

Tom could have sworn he saw a flicker of hatred in those soft brown eyes.

He knew it was impossible to mistake the fiery loathing that raged like a war behind that pretty face. He didn't know why; they had just barely met, but she already seemed to think he was hiding something.

Of course he was hiding something, but it's not like she could complain; she was hiding something, too. Tom could see it in her penatrating gaze. It was a big secret, too; a secret you wouldn even dream of telling your closest friends, a secret that could put you in all kinds of danger.

Tom was very familiar with those secrets.

-o0O0o-

Hermione almost missed Dumbledore, he was standing where Hagrid normally stood in the future… _or is it present? Whatever._

Hermione gripped Minerva's shoulder lightly. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Yep. I'll see you at the sorting. I hope you get put in Gryffindor, we could really use someone like you!"

"How do you know?" Hermione called. "You just met me!"

"It's just a feeling."

"Gotcha."

Hermione waded through the smaller first and second years, blatantly ignoring the fact that some of the third years were taller than her, someone who had technecally already graduated from Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hermione called, tapping Dumbledore lightly on the shoulder. "I'm a transfer student. I was told to give you this."

Dumbledore, whose beard was still long enough to tuck into his belt, even though he was fifty years younger, speculatively stroked his chin and took the letter from Hermione. He breafly skimmed the letter and stopped when he read his own signature.

"Speak to me after the sorting, Mrs. Granger," he said. "And you don't need to be sorted with all of the first years. You are already in Gryffindor, after all," he said, winking at her slyly.

Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her. She really did not want to get stuck in Slytherin with Mr Charming. Or get sorted again. The feeling of the wrinkly old hat rooting around inside of her brain sent shivers through her spine.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I do think it would be wise to let you continue the way you had planned. All this is to save the future, is it?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Then, I must remind you that not all wars are won by hate," his eyes drifted over the passing students. "Would it make your job easier if I, say, pulled some strings to get you in Head Girl position? Mr Riddle has taken up the Head Boy spot, and our previous Head Girl has just transfered to Ilvermorny."

Hermione could not suppress a grin. "Oh, I would _love_ that, professor. It would help me a lot." A thought popped into her head. "The library is still in the North Wing, correct?" Hermione asked. At Dumbledores nod, she almost literally jumped for joy. "And, the Heads Dormitories are in the North Wing, too?"

"Yes, Mrs Granger," Dumbledore said, a smile blooming on his face.

 _Yes, I'm closer to the library!_ she thought.

Dumbledore, seeming to have traced her thought from her expression, smiled softly and patted her shoulder.

"I'll see you after the sorting," Hermione said as she turned and jogged to catch up to Minerva and Tyler.

Dumbledore smiled and sent her a wave. _I wonder how this will end._ He thought, watching the bushy haired witch bounce away, laughing at something Tyler had said. She was already so at home in this strange envrionment, so different than it was when she had grown up in this magical school, but somehow the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Author notes:** Thanks to my friend, Bella, for reading and leaving a review. Love ya!

 **Disclaimer:** Jo, the amazing, spectacular, incredible, sweet, creative, smart, inspiring, kind, wise, and all powerful owns all of the familiar content.

-o0O0o-

Hermione caught up with Minerva and Tyler.

"Guys!" she called, struggling to be seen through all of the students. Minerva heard her and grabbed Tyler's arm, pointing at her through the crowd of gigantic third years.

Well, they were gigantic to Hermione, anyway.

"Guys!" Hermione said again, visibly shaking from excitement, "I've been sorted into Gryffindor!"

Minerva squealed and hugged her while Tyler pumped the air with his free fist, all three of their trunks still supported in his left arm. They had lots of questions about why she had been sorted ahead of time and not at the annual sorting at the feast, but she just said that Dibbet had not wanted her to feel embarrassed, being sorted with the first years and all.

"Oh, that's _wonderful,_ 'Mione!" Minerva said, and Hermione inwardly flinched at the term Harry and Ron had used, back when they were alive. "Anything else you want to tell us?"

Hermione chose her next words carefully. "Dippet has promoted me to head girl because of my perfect record from the last school I had attended."

Minerva and Tyler's jaws dropped. "Head girl? No way!"

Hermione sighed in relief. She had been worried that they would get jealous. She hadn't been as concerned with Tyler as she had been with Minerva, who she was sure had wanted to go out for Head Girl, but the prefect seemed just as excited for Hermione as Tyler was.

Hermione followed Minerva and Tyler into Hogwarts, pretending she didn't know every nook and cranny, every hiding spot and statue that they came across. They started up the stairway, towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Watch the-" Tyler started turning around, but Hermione had already jumped the trick step.

Tyler looked at Hermione meaningfully; she was busy talking to Minerva and didn't notice his inquisitive stare. _She had jumped the trickstep,_ Tyler thought, _almost like… almost like it was second nature. Like she had been here before._ Tyler shook his head, scattering his thoughts. No, that couldn't happen. That was impossible.

"You know," Minerva whispered to Hermione, "We got a new Head Boy this year. The other one graduated last year."

Hermione already knew who the Head Boy was. She inwardly prayed she was wrong- that she wouldn't have to share Head duties with that son of a-

"His name's Tom Riddle. He's pretty cool. Have you met him yet, Hermione?"

Hermione fought to keep a smile on her face.

"Uh, yes, I bumped into him on the train. He's a nice fellow."

"Yeah, but he's in _Slytherin,"_ she said, shaking her head.

Hermione had to pretend she didn't know what that meant. This was going to kill her.

"Oh," Minerva said to Hermione. "Slytherins are like, evil. We have this whole rivalry thing going. There's even a prank war. All of the teachers know about it, they don't interfere. One, because they're scared- we Gryffindors have the best pranksters, and two, it's pretty amusing. Last year, Tyler replaced all of the game quaffles with blast-ended skrewts that were rolled into a ball. It was great! When Malfoy picked one up-"

Hermione thought she was hearing wrong. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Elijah Malfoy. He's also a Slytherin. A real jerk, too. He plays seeker."

"Oh. Cool, I guess."

It was definitely not cool. Another Malfoy? At least she didn't have to share a Head's dormitory with him. Minerva seemed to think that Riddle was nice enough.

However, what REALLY interested Hermione was the prank war. She had practically grown up with the Weasleys, including the twins, Fred and George. Though their memory brought Hermione a twinge of sadness, she couldn't help looking forward to seeing the pain she would bring upon the Slytherins.

"Let's go put our stuff in our dorms," Minerva said. "The Head Dorm is down the hall, past the staircase, and to the left. It's right next to the-"

"Library, got it," Hermione said, already taking her trunk from Tyler. "Dumbledore told me." She dashed off through the crowd of enormous third years and followed the instructions Minerva and Dumbledore had given her. She already knew where they were; she had had to report to the Head Dormitories when she was a perfect to discuss the school's priorities, most of them being "Let's have a year where nobody is in mortal peril" and not "Slow down, no running in the hallways" as it should have been.

Anyway, she was rushing down the hallways, and, of course, being the girl who always happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, had to bump into Señor Spooky himself.

"Hello, Granger," he said, grinning merrily. "I do believe you're lost. The kids who are being sorted are that way, near the Great Hall." He pointed in the direction that Hermione had come from.

"Oh," Hermione said. "No, I do think I am correct. Dumbledore sorted me in his office ahead of time, see, he didn't want me to feel embarrassed, getting up with the first years and all."

"Of course," he said, still smiling to Hermione, who was finding that it was getting harder and harder to hate him. "Well, what house are you in?"

Hermione stuck out her chin defiantly. "Gryffindor."

"Ah, shame," he said. "It would be cool to get some new Slytherins. The ones who are already in this house are kind of boring. The Gryffindor dorms are still nowhere near here, though, so-"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you," Hermione began. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dippet thought that since my record from the last school I attended was close to perfect, I should be this year's Head Girl, since the other on transferred to a different school."

"Oh," said Riddle, his smile as wide as ever. "Then right this way." He made a large flourish with his arm towards the sturdy oak door next to the Library.

When Hermione opened the door, she was not surprised. The room had not changed much- there was a miniature common room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room that Hermione herself had loved. The only difference was the lack of red and gold decorations and furniture. The walls were instead a warm and inviting tan color, with the Hogwarts insignia painted above the door to the common room and the doors of the individual bed rooms. The couches were all made of fine leather, and the hardwood floors gave the room an almost earthy look. Potted plants were in the corner, and Hermione recognised a lot of plants that had been in her textbook when she had taken herbology with Professor Sprout.

Hermione shot a quick grin to Riddle before walking over to the dorm room on the right and opening it. She hurriedly closed the door and locked it behind her. Hermione sank to the floor, groaning and praying that Riddle couldn't hear her through the heavy wooden door that separated them.

-o0O0o-

Tom fought back a laugh as he heard Granger moan into her hands from behind the door. He opened the door to his own room and began to make himself at home. He opened his trunk and pulled out a small cage.

"Sorry about the wait, little guy," he said, holding the cage up to his face. A small snake about the size of one of the pencils Tom had used at the orphanage hissed back at him.

 _Yeah, you should be,_ it said, its forked tongue slipping in and out of its mouth. _I got a cramp- and snakes are practically ALL MUSCLE, so you can imagine that it wasn't exactly a nice experience._

"Sorry, Pietro. Here," Tom opened the cage and placed him on the bed. He pulled another object out of his trunk. It was a plastic bag full of balloons. " _Resurgemus!_ " One of the balloons popped out of the bag and began to fill up and float to the ceiling. Tom caught it with one hand and got out a string. He tied one end to the balloon and one end to Pietro's mid section and placed Pietro on the ground so he could wander.

 _What is this for, boss?_ Pietro asked, hissing in disapproval.

"It's not for me," Tom said, unpacking his other belongings. "It's for the Granger girl- if she can't see you, she might step on you."

Tom opened the door, and after holding it for his snake, he walked over to Granger's room and knocked on the door. She opened.

"Yes?" she said.

"Um, I let my snake out of the cage- he's wandering around the common room," he couldn't help but smirk a little bit at the look of pure horror that crossed over Granger's face before she could change it back. "It's okay, I tied a balloon to his middle so you can see him. He's totally harmless, anyway."

"Gotcha," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

-o0O0o-

Of course Riddle had a snake. He was the Slytherin King, so a snake was, well, duh.

But Hermione couldn't help hoping, why, why couldn't it have been an owl? Or a cat? Why?

Hermione and Riddle left the common room, Riddle holding the door for her politely, and walked together to the Great Hall. The walk was silent but pleasant, and Hermione found herself remembering odd memories of Fred and George's antics, or the Perfume Incident, which was an interesting story involving a garden gnome, a dung bomb, Neville's toad, and a bottle of Lavender's perfume.

Anyway, when Hermione and Riddle entered the Great Hall, they were not late, but they were among the last to arrive. Riddle waved to Hermione and sat by the end of the Slytherin table, and Hermione plopped herself down in between Tyler and Minerva.

"So," Minerva called over the voices of the crowd. "How was Riddle? Do you think you'll survive?" She said it as a joke, but Hermione was dead serious when she answered.

"I don't know. Did you know he has a pet snake?"

Minerva laughed. "Of course, he does!"

Hermione laughed with her and Tyler joined in. A thought came to Hermione. Professor McGonagall had always been hard on Neville, but she only did it to help him. Was it because she had had a close friendship with his grandfather?

Professor Dippet stood up in his chair. He was a short man with a respectable beard, and an abnormally large nose. His hair looked greasy, and Hermione was instantly reminded of Severus Snape. Professor Dippet clinked his fork to his goblet loudly, signifying that he was going to speak.

"Students," he said much too loudly when all of the children were quiet. "Another year has begun, which brings more of you little monsters into this school." He sighed. "Joy. Let the sorting begin, or whatever."

 _That's not much of a speech,_ Hermione thought, but she kept that to herself. Some opinions just weren't meant to be voiced.

Dumbledore set up the stool in front of the students and held up the sorting hat. He pulled out a scroll from inside of his robes and began to read names off the list.

"Abbot, Alyssa."

Alyssa, a small girl with large front teeth and hair that was slicked back into a ponytail marched up to the stool and sat down. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head, and not even a fraction of a second went by before the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The rest of the sortings went by like so.

"Baker, Hannah."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fernand, Mason."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Each time a name was called, a cheer went up from the house that was receiving them. Hermione watched and cheered along with her house and new friends, and clapped politely when a student went into a house that wasn't her own.

"Hagrid, Rubeus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Hermione clapped and cheered through her shock. Hagrid! She had forgotten that Hagrid had gone to school at the same time as Riddle. She internally slapped herself in the forehead for being so stupid. Of course! Riddle's diary had shown Harry a fake reality that had included Hagrid back in second year.

Stupid Riddle.

"Hey, Minnie," Hermione said to Minerva, "Can you tell me anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Minerva frowned. "Not really. All the information we have on it has been from textbooks that are older than Dumbledore himself. I doubt it's real, anyway. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Hermione lied. She felt terrible, but she had to get over it.

She was going to have to lie a lot more before this was over.

-o0O0o-

 **Author notes:** TA DAAAAA! I'm sorry, it's been so long since I have updated, I feel terrible. Well, what can I say? Keystones are absolutely horrible. I'm feeling pretty confident, though. I can't wait until I get my results back:)

Anyway, I hope you guys liked my chapter. Sorry about the 13 Reasons Why reference (don't kill me please), but I couldn't help myself and I needed names. Did you also catch the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets reference I put in there? The way Hermione asked McGonagall what the Chamber of Secrets was, just like she did in the book? Anyone?

Now, I'm just curious about one thing- when does the school year end for you guys? Mine ends on June 9th! XD

Happy Memorial Day to all!

Love, Mallory


End file.
